1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverted pendulum type vehicle, and more particularly to an inverted pendulum type vehicle of the type which has a driving disk on the opposite left and right sides of a main wheel.
2. Background Art
An inverted pendulum-type vehicle which has a vehicle body frame, a main wheel, left and right driving disks, and an electric motor is known (for example, see Patent Document 1). The main wheel is configured by combining a plurality of rotatable driven rollers such that axial lines of rotation of the driven rollers form a ring. The left and right driving disks are supported for rotation on the vehicle body frame so as to be positioned on the opposite sides of the main wheel in a substantially coaxial relationship with an axial line of rotation of the main wheel. Each of the left and right driving disks includes a plurality of rotatable driving rollers disposed for contact in a twisted relationship with the driven rollers. The electric motor drives the left and right driving disks individually.
In the inverted pendulum type vehicle, the electric motor is supported on a mount member disposed on the inner side of the driving disks and attached to the vehicle body frame, and the driving disks are supported for rotation on the mount member.
Further, the left and right driving disks include cylindrical extensions which lap with each other at a vehicle body central portion and lap with each other also in a diametrical direction, and a bearing is disposed between cylindrical portions. The left and right driving disks are connected for relative rotation to each other through a fastening ring. The conventional driving disks are unitized in this manner and attached to the vehicle body frame.    Patent Document 1—PCT Patent Publication WO2011/33578 A1